


The End I

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Fandom: WEST (Original)Rating: P12Team: SchwarzPrompt: h/c: „Wir dachten, du wärst...“ - für michGenre: Drama, Fantasy-ish, Hurt/ComfortZeitliche Einordnung: Spielt nach der Hauptstory von WEST, auch wenn ich davon noch kein Wort geschrieben habe.Länge: 547 WörterZeit: 60minA/N: WEST spielt in einem fiktiven Mittelalter und ist stark an Age of Empires II angelehnt. Es ist mein erstes einigermaßen durchgeplantes Original-Universum und ich mag es sehr gerne und ich freu mich sehr, dass ich jetzt endlich mal das Eis gebrochen und mich rangewagt hab.





	The End I

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: WEST (Original)  
> Rating: P12  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: h/c: „Wir dachten, du wärst...“ - für mich  
> Genre: Drama, Fantasy-ish, Hurt/Comfort  
> Zeitliche Einordnung: Spielt nach der Hauptstory von WEST, auch wenn ich davon noch kein Wort geschrieben habe.  
> Länge: 547 Wörter  
> Zeit: 60min  
> A/N: WEST spielt in einem fiktiven Mittelalter und ist stark an Age of Empires II angelehnt. Es ist mein erstes einigermaßen durchgeplantes Original-Universum und ich mag es sehr gerne und ich freu mich sehr, dass ich jetzt endlich mal das Eis gebrochen und mich rangewagt hab.

Es war ein heißer Sommertag und Caterina Guerrey war dabei, die Gemüsebeete zu jäten. Ihr Mann Ramon kümmerte sich währenddessen um den alten Ochsen, der langsam nicht mehr dazu fähig war, ihnen beim Umgraben der Felder zu helfen, aber einen neuen würden sie sich nicht leisten können. Vor allem nicht jetzt, denn der seit einigen Jahren andauernde Krieg im Osten hatte die Preise stark in die Höhe getrieben und seit Dante und Pero an die Front gegangen waren, warf der Hof kaum genug Ertrag ab, um überhaupt über die Runden zu kommen. Und sie waren alt geworden, das merkte Caterina mehr denn je. Sie selbst hatte es langsam aber sicher mit dem Rücken und Ramon ließ sich zwar nichts anmerken, aber auch er arbeitete langsamer als noch vor einigen Jahren. Eigentlich hätten schon längst ihre Söhne übernehmen sollen, besonders Dante, der Erstgeborene, aber inzwischen war Caterina sich beinahe sicher, dass das niemals passieren würde.  
Dante hatte ein paar Briefe geschrieben von der Front, hatte erzählt, dass er am Schwert ausgebildet wurde und dass sich die Slawen der Spanischen Armee angeschlossen hatten. In seinem letzten Brief hatte er stolz von Landgewinn erzählt und dass er ab sofort im vorderen Stützpunkt dienen würde.  
Dieser Brief war inzwischen über vier Jahre alt und Caterina bewahrte ihn auf wie einen Schatz. Es war der letzte gewesen.  
Pero hatte nur ein einziges Mal nach Hause geschrieben, ganz zu Beginn des Krieges, als er erst ein paar Wochen an der Front war. Dass er von Dante bei der ersten Musterung bereits getrennt worden war, und dass er Angst habe. Dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen. Und dass er sicher bald nach Hause käme.  
Dieser Brief lag gleich neben Dantes.  
Unwillkürlich wischte sich Caterina die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie waren so jung gewesen, als sie loszogen. Dante siebzehn, Pero gerade fünfzehn geworden. Ihre Jungs. Über sieben Jahre war das jetzt her. Ob sie die beiden noch wiedererkennen würde, wenn sie heim kämen?  
  
Das unverkennbare Geräusch von Pferdehufen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass in dieser Gegend Reiter vorbeikamen, und schon gar nicht blieben sie vor ihrem Haus stehen.  
Dieser tat allerdings genau das.  
Caterina lugte um die Häuserecke und sah einen Mann in Rüstung, in der unverkennbaren gelben Montur der Spanischen Armee, der gerade von seinem Pferd abstieg. Tatsache, er wollte zu ihnen.  
  
Mutig trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne. „Kann ich helfen?“  
  
Der Reiter drehte sich um. „Mama!“ Er riss sich den Helm vom Kopf und stürmte auf sie zu. „Mama!“  
  
Die Stimme war unverkennbar. Caterinas Knie gaben nach, aber zwei starke Arme fingen sie auf. Alles, was sie durch die Tränen sagen konnte, war „Pero“, immer wieder „Pero“.  
  
Pero hielt sie fest. „Mama, ich bin es wirklich!“  
  
Ramon kam aus der Scheune. „Pero! Wir dachten, du wärst...“  
Er schloss seine Frau und seinen Sohn in die Arme.  
  
„Ich bin hier, Papa, ich bin hier!“  
  
Einige Minuten lang konnte keiner mehr etwas sagen. Sie weinten und sie umarmten sich und sie freuten sich über das Wunder, das Unfassbare. Pero war wieder zuhause.  
  
Bis Caterina nicht mehr an sich halten konnte.  
„Pero?“, fragte sie leise. „Wo ist Dante?“  
  
Pero brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er antwortete.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.“


End file.
